Underneath the Mistletoe
by yazzyazz
Summary: Bernard has had a secret crush on Head Baking Elf Eclair for it seems like forever (and possibly it is) but can a certain annoying elf help him get the courage he needs to let out his true feelings? The Santa Clause characters do not belong to me only Eclair and random characters belong to me.
1. Are you an Elf or a Mouse?

**Just a little something for the holidays. I love Bernard and I have since I was a little girl so when this story popped in my head I knew I had to write it down. I hope you guys like my little** **story** **for him!**

Now everyone knew that there was no break time when it came to working at the North Pole. No one knew this better than Bernard the Head Elf, who was all work and no play. Yet somehow Mr. Stickler, Mr. All business and for an elf had the time to hide by the entrance of the Workshops large baking division and watch her. Her name was Eclair, funny since she was the head of the Workshops baking and cookie division. She had large coppery, orange poofy hair that she usually kept in a high puff on her head, securely tied with a candy cane colored ribbon. Her skin was as spicy and brown as the gingerbread men she made by the thousands. Her face was a perfect heart shape with freckles that sat on top of her dimples and dark brown eyes that sparkled every time anyone mentioned baking.

She was perfect, too perfect. Bernard sighed as he watched her bounce around the large kitchen on wires that were colored like candy canes, attached to her hips. Most would think it was dangerous to be jumping around a large kitchen with other elves around you but Eclair loved it. She said it was much easier to check with them, if anyone needed her help, if a better needed to be tasted or if she needed a few minutes alone to check all her list. Bernard sighed as he watched her tumble backwards in the air from one side of the room to the ovens on the floor below to open one and smell inside. If only he could that smile on her face, he had like her for hundreds of years now but was too shy to say anything to her.

"You know one of these days she's going to go out of her routine and find you here," a voice said behind Bernard, making him jump and inch in the air. Bernard gasped as he looked behind him but quickly calmed down and rolled his eyes when he came face to face with the little elf Curtis, who always seemed to know where he was.

"Curtis what have I said about sneaking up on me," he said straightening his hat. Curtis shrugged and fixed his glasses.

"To not do so but that doesn't explain why you don't just talk to Eclair," Curtis said. Bernards eyes widened like the plate of cookies you leave out for Santa at Bernard's words. He opened his mouth and closed it before taking one more glance at Eclair before walking away with Curtis following him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Curtis," he said as they walked back towards the Workshop.

"You know Eclair and I are friends I could always introduce you two, even though she knows who you are," Curtis said. Bernard stopped walking, making Curtis walk into his back and looked over his shoulder at him.

"How would you know Eclair," he asked.

"Simple, we grew up next door to each other, her mom owns a bakery in town, her family was very proud that Eclair got the Head Baking Elf position," Curtis said. Bernard couldn't believe this, somehow this annoying pest knew the beauty flipping around in the kitchen. "Like I said I could always introduce you". Bernard shook his head and started walking towards a large playhouse a group of elves were working on and started inspecting it.

"What makes you think I need you to introduce me, I'm Head Elf I know everyone who works here," Bernard said. Curtis smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Because you've never spoken to her, you lower your head or get silent whenever she's around and you've been looking at her through the kitchen doors for the past few years from what I've seen," Curtis said. Bernard slapped his hand over Curtis's mouth and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening to the little elf. Luckily no one seemed to be paying attention and were too engrossed in their work. Bernard looked back at Curtis and nodded his head in the direction of his office.

"You, come with me". Bernard quickly pulled Curtis towards his office, quicker than you could give a reindeer magic corn and slammed the door but not before checking to make sure no one saw them come in together. "Why do you care so much about how I act around Eclair"?

"Not so much you, she is my friend but if you two were to form a relationship it would prove to be beneficial for her," Curtis raised a hand up and started counting his points on his fingers. "You are nice for the most part, you seem to like her, you're both in powerful positions so you would have the same schedule and most important of all, she thinks you are attractive".

Bernard paused as he listened to Curtis, she thought he was attractive? Bernard felt the heat rise from his neck all the way to his face as he thought about it. Suddenly their was a tap at the door and Bernard saw Curtis smile. That wasn't a good sign, Bernard thought to himself as he walked over to one of the small draped windows and peeked carefully to see who was outside. His heart skipped a beat when she saw the gingerbread beauty waiting outside with a smile on her face and a platter of goodies. Bernards eyes darted towards Curtis and could've cured.

"What is she doing here," he asked in a panicked hushed voice.

"Well I had a feeling today would be the day we would talk about this and my calculations were right so I set up for Eclair to come here and give us some samples of the new goodies that are going to be at our corporate meetings," Curtis said walking towards the door. Bernard grabbed him quickly and turned him back towards him.

"But I don't care about the sweets at the corporate meetings," Bernard said looking at the door as there was another knock on it.

"Well today you do, now do you want to meet her or not because this will be the easiest way," Curtis said. Bernard gulped and looked back at the door again and thought of the lovely elf that was standing there on the other side, waiting to be let in. He looked back at Curtis and ran behind his desk to sit down and wipe the perspiration on his brow. He took in one more deep breath as another knock came before nodding at Curtis who smiled at him as he went to open the door.

"Wait," Bernard almost yelled out making Curtis jump but still hold on to the door nob. Curtis turned to Bernard and gave him a look that just asked 'why'? "What if you heard wrong, what if she was talking Bacard, in the wrapping department"?

Curtis shook his head and rested his hand on his hip.

"Well the last I remember I asked "what did she think of Head Elf Bernard and you don't work in the wrapping department," he said. Bernard sighed and sat back in his chair and bounced one of his legs as he nibbled on his thumb. "Do you want my help or should I leave and leave this in your hands"?

Bernard closed his eyes as he heard another knock and heard her call out a "hello" through the door. He breathed through his nose and held it for a few seconds before looking back at Curtis and nodding to let her in. Curtis smiled and pushed up his glasses as he opened the door.


	2. OK I'll Care

Bernard almost forgot to breath as he watched Eclair come into his office. He hadn't even noticed the simple red skirt that went to her white stocking covered ankles and above clogged covered feet. A white blouse with ruffled sleeves that she had pushed up to her elbows and a deep green bodice that she had laced with gold string. To top it all off she wore a apron designed with dancing gingerbread men and holly. She immediately smiled when she saw Curtis and reached a free arm out to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Curtis, I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you," she said cheerfully. Curtis rolled his eyes and smiled back at her.

"Eclair, we live right down the street from one another and I walked with you to work this morning," he said.

"I know but, you're more fun to gossip with," she said giggling. Eclair turned to Bernard and gave a little curtsy and smiled. "Nice to see you again Head Elf sir, I'm glad to hear that you big guys want different sweeties but shouldn't Santa be here for this, I know he likes to be here on the decision making for the goodies for the meetings". Bernard tried to think of an excuse quick but Curtis beat him to it.

"Santa had to oversee that reindeers training today so he left it in our hands today, besides he said there was nothing you could ever make that was bad". That wasn't completely a lie, Scott had noticed as well Bernard's infatuation with Eclair and agreed that he needed to "chill out" as he put it. Curtis thought this meant to call Jack Frost but Scott explained it was a metaphor.

Eclair's cheeks became pink and Bernard felt turn into a furnace. Did she even know how cute she was, he thought to himself. Eclair stepped closer to Bernard's desk and Bernard could feel himself lean back in his chair, making Eclair and Curtis look up at him, while Eclair brushed it off with a smile Curtis gave gave him a confused look.

"I'm so glad he has that much confidence in my work, I think you guys are really going to like this selection I picked out so we have white chocolate and chocolate mint hot coco, a gingerbread cake roll, glazed gingersnaps, pistachio pinwheels and of of chocolate chip," Eclair said. On Bernard's desk Eclair had laid out everything she had named for them to try. Bernard wasn't usually one for sweets but as he picked up and sipped one of each chocolate mint coco he was surprised that it was sweet but not too sweet. The cake roll was perfectly spicy and mixed great with the cream she rolled it in. He never even realized how good a cookie was before he tried that on, no wonder this girl is in her position.

"Oh Eclair, you've out done yourself," Curtis said biting into another chocolate chip cookie.

"Well thank you Curtis, what do you think Head Elf, anything maybe we're missing or might want to add," Eclair said smiling over in his direction. Bernard gulped and took a sip of his coco again before answering her.

"No um, I think everything is um good, really good".

"Really, the coco isn't to overpowering," she asked, taking out a notepad and pencil as she looked at him. Bernard raised a brow in confusion and looked over at Curtis.

"Eclair likes to make sure if there are any revisions needed that she gets them in as quick as possible," Curtis explained. "Everything that comes out of the kitchen is her own recipe. Bernard gave a smile smile Eclair's way and shook his head.

"Um no really, everything was great," he said.

"And that's a lot coming from the Head Elf since he doesn't really like sweets," Curtis said. Eclair raised an eyebrow and looked back over at Bernard.

"Now I've never heard of an elf that didn't like a sweet but I guess anything can happen," Eclair shrugged. Bernard was used to hearing that, he was grumpy for an elf after all.

"I know, I was just telling Bernard you make sweets like no other and that if he just consulted with you then he could be sure things he liked were at our major events, like the Elf Ball," Curtis said. Both Eclair's and Bernard's head whipped in Curtis's direction and they both said at the same time

"The Elf Ball"?

"Yes, Bernard weren't you just saying how at last years you couldn't really find any you really liked last year," Curtis went on to say. Of course even though Eclair was he Head Baking Elf, she still was in charge of the managing and helped make the menu for Santa and large parties they had with an elf that was a cook. She whipped her head to look over at Bernard.

"Bernard is that true, you could've just came to me," she said. Bernard opened his mouth to answer but Curtis quickly answered for him.

"He knew that you were very busy and didn't want to be too forward," Curtis said. "Right Bernard"?

"Oh yes, right," Bernard said shaking his head at Eclair.

"I know maybe we could all get together tonight and work on the sweet menu for the ball," Curtis said smiling at both of them. Eclair clapped her hands and looked at both elves.

"That's a great idea, Henri and I work together on the menu so it would be so much easier to make sure that their are things incorporated that you like Bernard," she said turning to Bernard. He quickly nodded his head.

"That...sounds great, good," Bernard said nervously. Why couldn't he speak straight to her.

"Great maybe we all could meet at the establishment the Red Sleigh to discuss everything when we all get off, you're off at six right Eclair and Bernard," Curtis asked. They both nodded their heads and Eclair looked over at Bernard in shock mixed with excitement.

"Bernard I didn't know you got off at the same time as us, you must just run home when it's quitting time," she joked with him. Bernard gave a little nervous smile and nodded.

"Yea um I guess I just like to run home before it gets too crazy," he said quietly. Cutis clapped his hands together.

"Great so you give your approval for everything Eclair brought," he asked. Eclair looked over at Bernard with a pleading, not that she needed to worry everything she had made was wonderful.

"Oh yes, of course, everything was great, wonderful," he said. Eclair gave a big smile and clapped her hands together.

"Oh I'm so glad, I'll make sure everyone gets the memo and we'll be updating the menu for the corporate meetings," Eclair said starting to put everything back on the try. Bernard jumped up and started helping her, blushing as their fingers brushed past against each other as they reach for the same cup.

"Wonderful, so we'll meet you at 6:05 sharp at the front gate, right Bernard," Curtis asked. Bernard nearly jumped as Eclair looked up at him from the tray and smiled, waiting for his answer.

"Oh yea, 6:05 got it," he said. Eclair smiled against at both of them and gave a small curtsy and walked out the door. Bernard ran behind her and slammed the door as quietly as he could and laid his back against it.

"What was that," he asked Curtis.

"What do you mean, I've given you an opportunity to interact with Eclair out of the usual work setting," Curtis said pushing Bernard over to his chair and sitting him down. "Don't worry I'll be there and Eclair doesn't bite".

Bernard slumped in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled

"Fine".


	3. Oh Me Oh MY

It was 6:00 when Bernard came to the front entrance of the Workshop and waited for Eclair and Bernard. It was almost like he had been counting down the hours since they had all talked. He practiced things he might say in certain scenarios in his office mirror. One elf actually came in without knocking and Bernard had to tell them he was doing motivational self coaching. Luckily the elf believed him and congratulated him on his journey. Bernard sighed as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, 6:03 so they weren't late yet but what was taking them so long? Bernard brushed his little braids out of his face and pulled his coat tighter to him as he watched other elves leave and some said goodbye to him.

He almost didn't even feel the tap on his shoulder and had to think about it before he turned around and felt his cheeks become as rosy as Santa's. Eclair genuinely at him as snow fell down and collected in her curly hair, she had put on a green velvet trench coat with fluffy white fur on the inside. She had changed from her clogs to brown laced boots and wore red leather gloves.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Head Elf Bernard, are you alright," she asked laughing and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Bernard nodded his head quickly and looked over her head to look for Curtis. It wasn't too hard to do since Eclair head reached right under Bernard's head. Bernard was pretty tall for a elf so having someone so close to his own height was new for him. The only thing was he couldn't find the said elf, Curtis was nowhere to be found.

"Um, no but is Curtis late," he asked. Eclair rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Curtis actually came to me and said their was a new train set they were working to get out by this Christmas and there was no way he could get way this evening," she explained. Bernard gave her a confused look and thought back,'now the last I remembered I was supposed to be working on that tomorrow, that little pest', Bernard thought to himself. Then he looked back down at the elf in front of him who was now looking up at the snowy sky in content.

"Um, should we reschedule then," he asked quietly. Eclair wiped a snowflake off her nose and shook her head, shaking the snowflakes out of them.

"Of course not, I think we'll be fine without him," she said as she started walking in the direction of the Red Sleigh. Bernard stood there in the same place, hesitating and wondering if he should follow.

"Are you sure, I-I-I mean we could always do this another time when he's free," he said. Eclair giggled, a sound that would make the bells on an elf's shoes ring and turned around and linked her arm around Bernards. Bernard stumbled over his words and held onto his hat as Eclair started forcing him to move with her deeper in the village.

"Now now Head Elf Bernard, I don't bite..unless it's a bar or really good cookie," she said as she almost dragged him through the streets of the village. As they walked through many elves smiled and waved hello to the two of them. Eclair was happy to give her greetings back and wave to people, Bernard was too busy looking down at her arm that was still linked around his own. It was warm and Bernard could feel how long her fingers were through her gloves as they held onto his forearm. It was something he had pictured many times before, him and her walking arm in arm through town as the fresh snow crunch under their feet and fell above their heads. Being this close to her he could even smell the cinnamon and cloves that she used in her cookies all around her.

Soon they made it to the Red Sleigh, it was what you could call a bar if you were a human but it was more of a place where the elves came to unwind. You could eat, drink and of course make merry with some karaoke. Tonight it was packed as it always was, seats were filled to the brim with elves in seats everywhere enjoying spiked and unspiked eggnog, warm cider, peppermint schnapps and hot chocolate. When the host saw the Head Elf Bernard and the Head Baking Elf Eclair step in he knew he had to give them his best booth. He sat them down fast and made sure to get their orders in.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat while we talk, I'm starving," Eclair asked as she took off her gloves and coat. Bernard watched as she brushed out her dress in a lady like manner and sat down.

"Oh yes sure, go ahead," he said.

"Great, could I have the meatloaf with mash potatoes and some cranberry juice," she asked.

"Of course Eclair, anything for you Head Elf sir," the host asked.

"Um I'll have the same as the lady," he said. The host nodded to both of them and walked back to put the order in.

"So Head Elf Bernard, what were you thinking for sweet wise for the Elf Ball," Eclair excitedly asked.

"Um you know you can call me Bernard, I don't mind," Bernard said quietly. Eclair looked hesitant for a moment but nodded.

"So Bernard, what were you thinking," she asked again. Bernard noticed how she started to curl a stray curl around her finger as she leaned her head in her hand and looked innocently at him. He liked his dry lips and snatched his head off his head to help cool him down.

"Well um what were you thinking about...you're the expert," he said. Eclair slapped her hands together and reached in her coat and brought out a small folder and took out a few pictures.

"Well I was thinking since this year the theme is a white Christmas that we do mostly white themed desserts like vanilla, coconut, sugar cookies, things like that with some hints of color," she said. As she excitedly talked about the deserts and the colors he watched her sweet, plump lips move. He sighed as he watched her eyes sparkle and shine as she pointed to a particular dessert that she seemed to really like. She was so beautiful in the dim light, the way the light seemed to make a halo around her hair, it was just nice to seven see anyone love their work as much as she did. How could he possibly think that she would even be interested in someone as frumpy and frumpy as him?

"Bernard am I boring you with all this," she asked with a sad smile. Bernard realized her must've been speaking to him and he didn't even know it. He sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I was".

"It's ok, I know I can make all this seem so boring," she said as she started putting things away. "I'll try to make sure that the menu are diverse with Henri as possible". Bernard couldn't take the look on her face, the disappointment in her eyes. He reached across the table and grabbed her hands that were reaching for some pictures of white frosted cupcakes.

"Wait please don't," he pleaded. Eclair stopped and stared back at him in awe. Bernard swallowed to moisten his dry mouth, great Bernard what are you planning to do now, he thought to himself. "Um please don't leave...it's just….it's nice to see someone love there work as much as you do and I kind of got caught up in it…...it's refreshing and I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't paying attention".

Eclair stayed till and looked suspiciously at Bernard to see if their was any lie in his eyes.

"You mean that," she asked. Bernard smiled at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course, I mean everyone can see how much care you bring into that kitchen and a Santa hasn't been this happy with a baker since the giant trifle of 1682," Bernard said. Eclair giggled and touched her cheek as she felt a blush come on.

"You're just saying that," she said shyly. Bernard shook his head and held both her hands in his in front of them.

"I'm not trust me, even like Curtis said your sweets are the only ones I've ever truly enjoyed," he said. They both sat there smiling at each other and holding each other's hands as they stared at one another. They stayed like until the host came back with their food and drinks and placed it in front of them with a knowing smile. They quickly let go of each other's hands and looked down at their steaming food. Bernard looked over at Eclair, she was twiddling with her apron and looking down at her lap. Bernard smiled and reached a hand out to tap Eclair's.

"Hey, what do you say we eat up and then finish the planning, ok," he asked. She looked up from her apron and nodded before grabbing her fork and clicking it with his with a big toothy grin,

"You got a deal," she said.


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Eclair stretched out in the booth her and Bernard were sitting in. He had to admit their meeting was very productive. Even though he was still sure that Curtis had purposely not come tonight he wasn't complaining. Unlike most elves Eclair was able to work, eat , drink and make it fun all at the same time. They were able to create the entire dessert menu (with things Bernard actually liked) and possible dishes and drinks that would go well with her sweets. He could see she was a very hard worker, every time he made a mention or suggestion about something her attention would be all on him and she would even jot down notes or say something under her breath. He would find himself sometimes distracted by those lips.

Anytime she would say something he couldn't hear, if she chewed on her bottom lip, specially when she smiled at him. When she raised her arms above her head and gave a small groan of her muscles stretching, it was like magic to him.

"Bernard, I wish I could work with you on events all the time, you are the easiest person I've ever worked with," she said taking the last bite of her meatloaf. Bernard felt his chest swell with pride and he smiled at her across the table.

"Really, I thought chefs and other bakers were easy to work with since you're in the same job description," he said. Eclair shook her big hair and leaned forward on her elbows that she had sat on the table.

"Oh no because everyone thinks they're an artist or whatever," she said.

"And what are you," he asked smirking at her. She smirked back at him and bite her bottom lip.

"I'm a baker Bernard, some may call my family and I artist or baking masterminds and genius's but we just call ourselves by our honorable names, bakers".

"Is that why you wanted to become Head Baking Elf"?

"Oh no, honestly I wanted the job to prove to myself that I could do it, my family of course has been baking for the North Pole for centuries but none of them were ever head bakers". Eclair leaned even closer to Bernard and kept the excited look on her face. "What about you, why did you become Head Elf"? Bernard was actually stunned for a moment. No one had ever asked him why he had became Head Elf, everyone just assumed he wanted to job. Who wouldn't want his job, being Santa's right hand elf had a lot of perks to it. The best cottage (besides Santa's of course), the best vacation time, you got to meet some of the most amazing and powerful people that humans thought were just fictional if his job sometimes left him wanting to pull his hair out and left him stressed he loved it.

"I honestly don't remember anymore, I've been doing it for so long I don't even remember putting in for the position". Bernard fiddled with his cup and swirled the remaining juice around inside. "Most of the time the job isn't that great, everyone depends and falls on you for answers, any one mistake can lead to catastrophe…...but I still love my job".

"Well I know I am not the only one who thinks you're doing a great job, I mean Curtis pretty much idolizes you," Eclair said. Bernard's mouth hung pen for a moment and looked at her shocked.

"Really"? Eclair laughed.

"Of course, he's always talking about how smart and calculating you are, he wants to be Head Elf like you one day".

"Wow I honestly thought he was just being annoying….oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"!

"It's completely alright Bernard, I've known little I know he can be a little pest sometimes who over analyzes everything and trust me when I say he's gotten us into plenty of trouble but he's a good friend".

"He's lucky to have a friend like you". Eclair felt another blush come on and she tapped her open palms against the table.

"Now for all our hard work I think we deserve a little treat," Eclair reached out to an elf who was waiting tables and tapped her as she almost passed by. "Hi I was wondering if we could get two Spirits of Christmas Past please, full size"?

The elf got a huge smile on her face and looked at Eclair and Bernard's face in excitement. She shook her head fast and ran to the kitchen. When the waitress left Bernard reached over and tapped Eclair on her hand.

"Did you just ask her to bring us The Spirit of Christmas Past," he asked. He nodded happily. "Like the actually spirit because I don't think I want to look back when I was in diapers".

"Oh no, you see The Spirit of Christmas Past is a drink they serve here, it's eggnog mixed with some white chocolate and kiss of peppermint schnapps and around the rim of the glass is covered in marshmallow cream and peppermint candies," Eclair said. Her explanation was so good that she got the attention of other elves and they were literally leaning out of their seats to listen to her description. Bernard got nervous and waved his hands in front of him.

"I don't think I should drink, I have work tomorrow ," he said. All the elves around them laughed at his reason and he turned his head all around and back to Eclair who was caught in a fit of giggles herself.

"Bernard, we all have work tomorrow and the drink is called that because it's brings you back to your childhood, it won't get you drunk I promise," Eclair said. It didn't seem like Bernard was going to get much of a choice though. "Besides it's like my great-grandma always said, 'you should always have a drink when you bake' and she loved to incorporate a drink into all her treats". The waitress had came back and with a fellow waiter who cleared their table from all the bowls and glasses and silverware. As soon as that was cleared the waitress put down two large steins and Bernard had to admit Eclair's description was pretty spot on.

"So your great-grandma liked to make alcohol infused desserts," he said nervously as he looked at the steins. Eclair smiled at the stein in front of her and rubbed a finger against the designs as she looked over at Bernard.

"No, my great grandmother just like to have a drink before, during and after she made something," Eclair said with a laugh in her voice. The two stien's that were made of glass, they had beautiful snowflake designs that seemed to be moving and falling from an unknown sky on the stein. Inside they had the eggnog that she had spoke of and he could see the white chocolate floating in and out of the eggnog. Bernard looked at the top of the glass and saw the marshmallow cream and peppermint bits with a touch of blue sugar dust.

It took Bernard being surrounded by the rest of the elves in the Red Sleigh to even realize that the drink was still in front of him. He watched as Eclair's cup started to rise from the table and he and the others watched Eclair lift up her stein with a big smile on her face as she looked at the contents inside that was coming closer and closer to her lips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she started to gulp the drink down. Bernard looked back at his drink and in the corner of his eyes he could see a few elves staring at him anticipation, waiting to see if he would follow in Eclair's example. Bernard straightened himself in his chair and took the handle of the stein with a hard grip and lifted it with all his strength and tilted it to his lips.

The first thing he tasted was the peppermint and then the eggnog as it swirled around the white chocolate. He could feel popping in his mouth and he could see gold sparks behind his eyes. Bernard, like Eclair drank his drink until it was completely empty and he couldn't even help himself. He didn't even know when the elves around them started clapping and cheering as the two finished their drinks. When Bernard opened his eyes he saw Eclair with blue sparks flowing around her head and watched as her head followed them as the spinned around her head. Suddenly he to was surrounded by blue sparks that spinned around his head and he smiled and laughed as he watched them and looked back at Eclair. He couldn't stop himself from laughing he felt like he was a little kid again, with no worries, no work, a time where all he had to worry about was which action figure he didn't have.

"See I told you it wouldn't be bad and look you even drank the entire thing in one sitting," Eclair said. Bernard laughed again and shook his head.

"I think I'm having a little too much fun with you Eclair," he said. He took out his pocket watch and was surprised to see that it said it was ten o'clock. When did it get so late, had they really been there for four hours. "Wow, I can't believe how late it is, I should be getting you home".

Eclair leaned forward on the table, making her hair brush against Bernard's forehead and gasped when she looked at the time.

"Oh my, I think you're right, I was planning on starting work at six," she said reaching for his coat and gloves.

"So was I," Bernard said smirking as he reached for his coat as well.

"You don't have to walk me though Bernard, I know you must have some important things to do in the morning," Eclair said walking towards the door and stopping to look back at Bernard. He shook his head and stood besides her as he fixed the collar of his coat.

"I can't just let you go home in the middle of the night by yourself, what kind of gentlemen would I be," he asked. They were about to walk to the exist when an old and fluffy elf man walked in front of them and gave them a big smile.

"Now you two big time elves should know the rules by now," he said in a Scottish accent. Both Bernard and Eclair looked the old elf and them at each other in confusion. What was he talking about, they both thought to themselves. They finally understood when the old timer smiled again and pointed to the doorway above them. Mistletoe, Bernard thought to himself, the one tradition that no elf could get out of. They both looked up slowly at the door way and they both jumped, making themselves even closer than before. Bernard gulped as he look down at Eclair who was looking up at him. As much as he wanted to he couldn't kiss Eclair, this was the first time they had spoken more than a few sentences to each other. It was the first and only day he had the courage to even spend time with her and that was only due to Curtis's manipulation of the situation.

Bernard felt like he was going to panic, this is why he stayed away from mistletoe it was evil a evil little plant. On one side he would finally get to feel those soft lips against his like he had been dreaming for the last hundred years but on the other hand it wouldn't be something that she would exactly want….unless she did want this. Oh this was just too much for Bernard, he could handle having to break out Santa from jail, having to teach the new Santa how to be Santa but kissing a girl under the mistletoe and he was as shaky at a Christmas jello. Bernard was starting to contemplate the idea of running until he tasted cinnamon against his lips. That sweet, fiery burst of cinnamon that you tasted in a gingersnap and he felt the warmth behind it as it pressed softly against him. He didn't even realize that in the middle of his inner panic attack he had closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Eclair, sweet Eclair with her coppery red hair with her sweet lips pressed against his.

By the time his body had figured out that he wanted to kiss her back she pulled back and ran out the door. Bernard stood there for a few seconds before nodding to the old elf who slapped him hard on his shoulder as Bernard ran out behind Eclair. She wasn't too far ahead when he reached he, he could still see the blush on her cheeks as he made hi was next to her. She looked over at him in corner of her eye but she quickly looked ahead of her when she realized he was looking back at her. He wasn't really sure what to say, thank you maybe, why, can it happen again?

Before he knew it they were what he assumed was her house. She stayed quiet as she twisted the fingers of her gloves out of anxiousness. He tried to think of a way to maybe help ease the tension but it always ended up being awkward in his mind. Maybe he should just walk away, but then she would think he was rejecting her. She hadn't even confessed anything though so their was no real rejection, should he confess maybe?

"I'm sorry for back at the sleigh Bernard, I don't know what came over me, I should've just yelled out 'I smell gingerbread burning' but you know…." Eclair looked up from fiddling with her fingers and looked Bernard from the top of his head to the boots on his feet and tried to hide the smile that was coming on her face. "I've always thought you cute you know but I was always too shy to approach you, even after I became Head Baker".

Was this really happening right now, Bernard thought to himself as he listened to Eclair suddenly pouring out her feelings for him.

"I mean you're just so cool and you're such an inspiration to everyone...agh what am I doing, I'm sorry to keep you Bernard just forget everything I said and I'll see you back at the Workshop tomorrow," she said opening her door in a hurry. Without even thinking Bernard stepped forward and grabbed Eclair by her wrist. He spun he into her chest and as soon as their noses brushed against each other Bernard closed his eyes and took a leap of faith as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He felt her give out a small gasp but she quickly collected herself and pressed back against his lips.

There they were, letting the snow fall down on them as they kept each other warm in their own embrace. Bernard moved back slowly from Eclair and watched her slowly open her eyes and blink at him, like to make sure he was real.

"Um...Eclair I was thinking…..maybe we could walk to work together tomorrow, I could pick you up around 5:30 maybe," he said out of nowhere. Smooth, he thought to himself but Eclair just smiled and nodded her head fast up and down, so fast that he thought he hair tie was going to come out.

"Sure, sure that sounds great….I could make us some hot chocolate for the journey," she said shyly. Bernard nodded just as quickly as she did at him, not knowing what to say. They both looked down at their now interlocked hands and then back at each other. Eclair this time closed her eyes and pressed a quick peck against Bernards before letting go of his hands. A big goofy smile appeared on his face and he touched his lips as he watched her go in and stand in her opened door. "I'll see you tomorrow"?

"Yes, of course...I'll see you in the morning," he said before turning around. He stopped mid walk and looked back at Eclairs door and was happy to see it was still open with her standing there and looking at him. Bernard ran back to her and pulled her close to him and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. Bernard felt the corners of her lips rise as she giggled and pressed back just as hard against him, holding onto the collar of his coat to bring him closer to her. After a few minutes they finally parted, trying to catch their breath and Bernard gently pushing her into the door.

"I better go before you get a cold….I'll see you in the morning," he said. Eclair nodded her head and gave him a small wave before she closed her door. Bernard turned away from the door and sighed as a big smile rested on his face. There was a pep in his step as he walked down and he looked around him to make sure no one was watching as he leaped in the air and gave a silent cheer. He didn't see a certain elf though who had been waiting for Eclair to come home safely. Curtis smiled over the steam of his chocolate and gave a thumbs up.

"Good work sir, I was starting to think I would have to call in a missing elf report," he said as he sat down in his chair and opened back to the chapter he had ended on. "Things are definitely more interesting around the shop now".

The End


End file.
